


The $100 Kiss

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is clueless, Dean thinks he's adorable, Fluff, M/M, the beginning of destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas eavesdrops on Dean's conversation and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The $100 Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

"Dude you should totally hit that!" Dean whispered to his brother as he eyed the blonde walking past their table. 

Sam turned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah no. I can FEEL the crazy coming from that one." 

Cas' eyes narrowed as he used his Grace to read her thoughts. "I can't 'feel' the crazy...but her mind is full of it." 

Dean glanced at Cas before looking back at the girl. "What do you mean?" 

"She's stalking her ex at the pool table." 

"Ooh," Dean said in amusement. "Well nevermind then. Who's up for another round?" 

As Dean waited for their order he noticed a man slightly older than him watching him from across the bar. He smiled at him and nodded, laughing when the man raised his drink to say hi. Before he knew it the man was standing up and coming over to sit next to him. 

"Hey there," the man said with a deep voice as he took the seat beside him. 

"Hey," Dean said as he took him in. 

He was slightly taller than him but shorter than Sam and his hair was starting to go, although Dean found the look wasn't too bad on him. He reeked of beer though and Dean found himself leaning away a little. 

"How's about me and you get outta here?" The man leaned in close and whispered. 

Dean fought the urge to push him back. "I'm good thanks." 

"Aww come on now.... With your pretty mouth I'm sure we could have some fun together." 

When a hand clamped down on his thigh he tensed, jaw set as his anger started to build. But he pushed it down, bringing out the cool charm he used when he tried to mask his emotions. He looked the man in the eye with a cold stare. 

"You couldn't afford me." He said as he brushed the man's hand off. 

"Oh really? How much then?" 

Dean seriously couldn't believe this guy was still going. "One hundred...for a kiss. Judging by your look I'm taking it that's a little out of your range." 

The man glared before walking off, grumbling to himself as he moved back to his table. 

When Dean returned with their drinks he found his brother and the Angel watching him. "What?" 

"Did that just happen? Like seriously?" 

Dean just shrugged as he passed around the beers. "What can I say? It's hard being this pretty," he said with a wink. 

Cas watched on with interest as the brothers threw peanuts at each others heads, his mind playing back what Dean had said at the bar. 

Later that night when they were back at the bunker Dean said goodnight. He was tired and they had to start looking for cases in the morning. 

He stripped and was about to climb into bed when he heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" He called through the wood. 

"It's me... Can I speak to you for a minute?" 

Dean recognized that deep voice. "Yeah sure, hold on." He grabbed some sweats and threw them on before opening the door. "Hey Cas, come on in. What's up?" 

Dean saw Cas looked slightly nervous and he wondered what the hell was going on. Not much could actually scare the Angel. 

"I uh... I just.... Here," he said as he held out some money to Dean. 

The hunter looked at him like he'd grown another head but took the money carefully. "Umm....thanks....I guess?" 

Cas looked like he wanted to say more but was afraid to. 

"Cas, what's this for?" He asked as he held up the money. 

"To pay you...like you said at the bar..." 

"The bar? Cas what are you--" Dean stopped when it came back to him and he smiled wide. 

"I borrowed the money from Sam," Cas mumbled as he looked at the floor. "He was confused as to why I needed a hundred dollars but he didn't ask." 

"Cas....are you saying you want to kiss me?" Dean asked softly. He wondered if the hope in his voice was obvious. 

".....Yes. But I would understand if you didn't wa--" 

Dean shushed him by covering his mouth. He placed the money back in Cas' palm and made him hold it. Suddenly they were standing very close. 

"You don't have to pay Cas... Not with me." 

Cas inhaled in surprise when Dean kissed him before leaning into it. When he felt Dean's arms wrap around him he moaned happily. He'd sell his Grace if it meant he could always have this.


End file.
